Talk:Perk-a-Cola
Hey, just thinking the skins for all the perk machines should be added here. I'd definitely appreciate if somebody could at least link me to them or upload them here. KMoth 12:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Me tooDoc.Richtofen 20:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) all part of sams game ? I dont think these soda machines are part of any Group935 experiments ,I think they are part of samanthas game with the players.This can be supported by the fact that the perks spawn just like how the mystery box leaves in shi no numa,and the fact that they are just randomly putt in the huts.second,quick revive is taken away supposebly by samantha when youve drank it 3 times in solo.3rd the space monkeys can steal a drunken perk just by beating on the machine so the perk machine must have some kind of connection with the user once its been drunk by the player.Bascily i think the perk machines are just part of a much bigger game that sam likes watching the players go through.ZOMBIE BAIT 368 02:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) What's your favorite fourth perk? I think Juggarnog, PhD Flopper, and Speed Cola are all necessary, but the fourth perk you buy is always up to personal prefrence (if you're playing with multipile people on Acsension or Call of the Dead), what is your favorite fourth perk? In addition what perk(s) do you think is useless? My favorite fourth perk is Quick revive because it helps keep everyone up and happy. I think Double Tap is the most useless perk becuase it drains ammo like a leach. Punkfan1357 02:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC)1357 New Moon Perk On Moon, it's been confirmed that there's gonna be a new perk, and in the new video you can see the machine and the emblem in the background. Should we add something about it on this page? Maybe the new perk gives a third weapon slot? Tex499 23:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I noticed there was 2 videos showing the shi no numa easter egg. It seems redundent and someone is just trying to get views. We should remove one of them Jaco208 18:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) New Black Ops 2 perl In the backround of a BO2 image there is a machine that says Tombstone R.I.P. Cola. No idea what it does but should we put this on here? 04:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) New Perk Idea Hi, I have a new perk idea called "Iron Fist." This perk allows you when sprinting to knock zombies out of you way and possibly stumble them, but there is still an chance they can his you. When you sprint with this you look slightly more down as you sprint. My price idea is 3000 points as it's very usefull when you are coner trapped as it's normally impossible to get out without killing the zombie but rarely you can lag out of the corner. Please tell me what you think. JB nine90 (talk) 07:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :This page us for talking about improvements to the main page. Not telling us about fanon ideas. If you want to talk about new perks please use the Watercooler instead. 08:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Electric Cherry The perk icon needs to be added next to the title like the other ones, sorry, but I can't figure out how to do it. Four perks. You only get all perks from maxis. Not richtofen. Richtofen gives you upgraded mule kick and perma- fire sale. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zHVMUjLQBM&list=PLV5Vrz6F2lrF3rN5vudhSaUfgt42pD6Hs&index=36 Squrrielman123 (talk) 20:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Squrrielman123 They started a new game so that they could complete the easter egg all the way, after you complete the target practice step for Richtofen, you get all the perks. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqKxYCKWvMM&list=PLV5Vrz6F2lrF3rN5vudhSaUfgt42pD6Hs Jker209 (talk) 21:23, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Perk-A-Cola Problems My Last Game Of BOII Zombies Was Great, The Perks I Bought Below Were: *Tombstone Soda *Double Tap Root Beer *Juggernog *Stamin-Up The 2 Weapons I Bought Were a Pack-A-Punched: *MTAR *War Machine ...But I Couldn't Afford A Fifth Perk. :( In My Previous Games Of Town I've Seen Players With All Six Perks, And I Don't Get How It Was Possible. Can Anyone Explain To Me How To Obtain All Six Perks In Town? Tysaylor141 (talk) 00:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Tysaylor141Tysaylor141 (talk) 00:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) They got four perks with Tombstone, died, bought the perks they didn't have then got their perks back from the tombstone. 00:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Send Me That Again To My User Profile But Simplify It. Tysaylor141 (talk) 01:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Tysaylor141Tysaylor141 (talk) 01:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC)